Cloud computing facilities can include a large number of servers, data storage devices, network components, and other types of components housed in drawers, racks, cabinets, containers, buildings, or other types of enclosures. The various components in cloud computing facilities are typically interconnected to one another via cables. For example, one or more Serial ATA (“SATA”) cables can connect multiple drawers holding hard disk drives (“HDDs”) to a drive controller external to the drawers. In operation, the drive controller can monitor and manage various operations of the HDDs located in the drawers.